Kickin' Love To The Curb
by sizzlinghott
Summary: What if Duke and Viola never saw each other again after the Cornwall/Illyria game? Duke becomes a well-known soccer player and Viola, well she's just trying to adjust to her new life. Will old love be rekindled or will it die out before it begins?
1. Meeting Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's The Man.**

* * *

_Duke's POV:_

"Phew...dude, I'm beat. This world soccer tour thing is one hard work." Toby says.

"Well, at least they gave us a two week vacation, right?"

"Yeah, there's nothing better than home sweet home." I start laughing and we make a right turn going into aisle 7.

"So, you talk to your mom about letting me stay for the next two weeks?"

"Yeah, she's cool with it. Have you talked to Sebastian?"

"Yeah, he's planning a mid-October wedding. I'm apparently the best man for getting him and Olivia together."

"How about uh..." He starts to say, but I interrupt him.

"I don't want to talk about her, please."

"Duke, it's been four years since you last spoke to her...haven't you even thought of her once?"

"Just stop." I plead.

"You have, haven't you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"You're still in..."

"Dude, I forgot we don't have any milk at home...so I'll run over and get some." I say quickly and start leaving.

"Hey, we're not done talking! You're gonna have to talk about her sooner or later."

"Whatever." I shout back.

Life has been hectic ever since I graduated from college. Everything is just work, work, and more work. I started playing overseas a couple months after graduation. Then I stopped playing for teams and joined a tour. That's where I've been the past two years...even though I long to go back and live in just one location instead of many locations. Toby's right...I've never stopped thinking of her. She's usually in my dreams and I have never admitted this, but what I regret the most is that I didn't speak to her after the game. I still see her face after the soccer game...the comforting smile she gave me and in return, I gave her a cold look and walked away.

I walk to the milk aisle and pick up a carton of milk. I was turning to leave when a person runs into me with their wheelchair. Toby... ironically gets there the same time the person crashes into me. I look up and see that the person is more occupied to pick up her groceries then to see if I'm okay.

"Hello? You just ran me over and you're worried about your groceries?" I ask and still no answer.

"Are you gonna talk to me? I mean I could sue for this." I know that was really stupid to say in the current situation, but it always gets a person scared.

"How sad! You would sue a handicap person for accidentally running into you?" She asks, while still looking at the ground picking the last remains of her grocery.

"No, but I don't think it was an accident. I was standing right where everybody could see me"

"I'm sorry...I was in a rush and I couldn't see you. Gosh, you don't have to get all worked up."

"I don't understand how you couldn't see me. Are you blind or something?" I say. After realizing how heartless I must've sounded, I tried to apologize. "I don't mean..." She cuts me off before I could even apologize.

"No, I'm not blind. I can't believe how cruel you are...I don't know how you could say that to anyone much less to me. Jerk." She looks up and I see the face that has been in my dreams for the past 4 years.

"Viola?" I asked shocked.

She doesn't answer, instead she wheels past me and leaves.

* * *

**Hey gals and guys! This is my first She's The Man story...so tell me what you think!**

**Trivia time!!**

**What item does Malcolm have that has a picture of Olivia on it?**

**Message me the answer or put it in a review!**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	2. All or Nothing

**I don't own She's The Man, but don't we all wish we owned a little of it...hahaha**

This chapter is dedicated to: **Girlz-Rule and truelover!**

_Last Time On Kickin' Love To The Curb:_

_"I don't understand how you couldn't see me. Are you blind or something?" I say. After realizing how heartless I must've sounded, I tried to apologize. "I don't mean..." She cuts me off before I could even apologize._

_"No, I'm not blind. I can't believe how cruel you are...I don't know how you could say that to anyone much less to me. Jerk." She looks up and I see the face that has been in my dreams for the past 4 years._

_"Viola?" I asked shocked._

_She doesn't answer, instead she wheels past me and leaves._

* * *

_Viola's POV:_

That asshole! How could he? After what's he done, he should be sorry.

"Viola...Viola...hold up!" I hear him shout. Why should I? I waited for him and he never came. I stop and turn my wheelchair around, shooting glares at him.

"What do you want, Duke?"

"Vi...I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"First, you don't have the right to call me Vi anymore. Second, if it weren't me, you wouldn't be sorry? And third, apology not accepted." I say coldly.

"Fine, Viola. You don't have to be so cold, I'm sorry I didn't come back after the game."

"Oh my gosh! You still think it's because of the game?" I start laughing sarcastically.

"Isn't it?"

"No, I've gotten over that like years ago...but it seems to me like you're holding a grudge against me or something. Gosh, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"I'm not holding a grudge against you."

"I'm not holding a grudge against you." I mimic him with a manly voice and we both burst out laughing.

"So what do we do now?" He asks me, but looks at the ground.

"I don't know...how about re-doing the greeting we had?"

"Yeah...Hey Viola, good to see you again."

"Hey Duke! Where have you been, buddy?"

"Ok, this is getting weird...but I've been around lately. I've been traveling the world because of my soccer tour. How about you?"

"I'm at Illyria right now...I'm coaching girls' soccer."

"They have a team?"

"Yeah, it happened about two years ago...so how's Toby and Andrew?"

"Toby was just in there...so yeah. And Andrew, he's...gone."

"He died?"

"No... after graduation, he just left and we tried contacting him. Every phone number and address we tried was bogus. The last I heard from him was from his mother, she said that he was traveling the world with only 100 dollars in his pocket and no cell phone or anything."

"Oh..."

"Uh...so how's Coach Dinklage?"

"Ok, Duke...I know you did not stop me to ask about Dinklage."

"I don't know why I'm here, it just feels right when I'm around you." He starts inching closer and closer to me until I push him back.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"This is what's wrong...I can't go back to this, Duke."

"But..." I cut him off before he continues.

"We just met again after four years of not seeing each other...and need I remind you, we met again at a grocery store."

"You're right...I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I think we should just be friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, you know friends who hang out and do all those friend related stuff."

"I can't be friends..."

"Why?" I ask heatedly. He looks down to me and then I realize what he means. "Is it because I'm in a wheelchair? I'm sorry that I can't use my legs and have to sit in a wheelchair. I'm sorry I'll embarrass you in front of people. Gosh, I never thought you would be that selfish...but I guess I was wrong." I start to wheel away when he catches up to me.

"Viola, will you ever let your guard down? I was just saying I couldn't be friends with you because what I feel for you is not very friendly."

"You hate me?"

"The opposite of that and I know you wish it was probably the opposite now, but it's too late."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that...but I'm willing to be friends, but nothing more."

"Is that an ultimatum?"

"Depends on how you look at it..."

"So I'm taking that as a yes."

"Ok...then it is."

"So what now?"

"It's all or nothing."

* * *

**Trivia time!!**

**What song does Viola have as her ringtone? (It's a pretty funny, but weird song. LOL)**

**Message me the answer or put it in a review!**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Friend Kissing?

**Disclaimer: I don't own She's The Man, but I wish I did...such a great movie!**

This chapter is dedicated to: **truelover and girlz-rule!**

_Last time on Mine and Mine Only:_

_"Viola, will you ever let your guard down? I was just saying I couldn't be friends with you because what I feel for you is not very friendly."_

_"You hate me?"_

_"The opposite of that and I know you wish it was probably the opposite now, but it's too late."_

_"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that...but I'm willing to be friends, but nothing more."_

_"Is that an ultimatum?"_

_"Depends on how you look at it..."_

_"So I'm taking that as a yes."_

_"Ok...then it is."_

_"So what now?"_

_"It's all or nothing."_

* * *

_Duke's POV:_

"What am I doing here?" I ask drearily.

"Duke, friends help other friends pick out clothes." Viola says distractedly.

"But this is like the seventh time you've been in this store...today!"

"I'm looking for bargain prices...gosh!"

"You know what? I'm gonna go get a drink at the food court...just wait here for me if you're done before I come back."

"Ok." She says and wheels back to the dressing rooms.

"Girls..." I mumble and start walking towards the food court when I bump into someone.

"Sorry." The voice said and I look up to see Justin Drayton.

"Drayton?" I ask squeakily.

"Orsino...long time no see."

"Back at ya...where you've been?"

"I've been at Illyria for the past two years...I'm assistant coaching with Dinklage."

"You at Illyria? I thought you loved Cornwall."

"Haha...you're so funny, Duke. How's the tour been going?"

"Wait, how do you know I'm on a soccer tour?"

"Uh...ok, I'm gonna tell you something, but you can't tell anyone. Got it?"

"Fine, but stop acting like a girl."

"Viola kept newspapers clippings about you and swore me to secrecy not to tell anyone."

"You're such a trustworthy friend." I say sarcastically.

"Shut up...who are you here with? Or are you alone, we could go catch up at my house?"

"Actually, I'm here with Viola."

"Oh..."

"What?"

"Are you wondering why she's in a wheelchair?"

"A little...I don't know, it makes me look at her different."

"Well, she doesn't want pity or sympathy...so don't show any."

"But, why?"

"A guy from out of town came to Illyria for a party and one of her soccer players were there. She was kind of the adult supervision there and when that kid tried to force her player to have sex, she stopped the guy. The guy retaliated by pulling out his gun and by the time she saw his gun come out of his pocket, she got a head start in running. The guy caught up with her, but only shot her legs. And she had a couple of surgeries, but she still needs to remain in her wheelchair. Everyone called her a hero for doing what she did, but she always said she was only doing the right thing and there's nothing heroic about that."

"Wow...so was that guy ever caught?"

"Yeah, but it's been two years since that happened and doctors have tried everything and nothing has worked yet."

"Viola's always been very stubborn, but in a good way."

"Yeah, so are you guys back together or what?"

"What?! I thought you liked her?"

"Used to like her...it passed through, we're just friends."

"Funny...we're only friends too."

"That's a shame...she still loves you."

"How do you know that?"

"Common sense."

"Then why did she tell me she only wanted to be friends..."

"She's still testing you...to see if you'll hurt her again."

"But I'm not..."

"Anyways, Illyria is holding a dance for students and she's chaperoning. Maybe you should ask her to go together."

"She'll never go."

"Unless you ask her."

"Ask me what?" Viola says out of nowhere.

"Vi, didn't I say to wait for me?"

"Yeah, but you were out here way too long, so I had to check up on you. Oh hey, Justin!"

"Hey Vi! What are you doing at the mall?"

"Shopping for a dress for that dance at the school."

"Oh yeah...you're chaperoning right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hey! Here's an idea! Why don't you take Duke as your date?"

"What?!" I shout.

"I think it is a good idea, but Duke, would you go?" She asks me.

"Sure...it's been ages since I went back there."

"Then it's settled. It's a date."

"Yeah, uh...a friend date."

"Yeah..." She says, but trails off.

"Who are you going with, Drayton?" I ask.

"Yvonne."

"Oh, so are you two an item?" Viola says weirdly and starts winking at Justin.

"Uh...Vi, is there something wrong with your eye?"

"No, why?"

"Why do you keep winking at me weirdly?"

"So are you two an item?"

"Maybe...I don't know yet." Viola screams and wheels over to hug Justin.

"You two are so cute together."

"Oh...that reminds me, Yvonne and Kia plan to go shopping today at the outlets for a dress, they asked if you wanted to go."

"Say yes, say yes." I whisper to myself.

"Fine, Duke. I'll call them up now and tell them to pick me up."

"Thank you." I say and come up to hug her and we don't let go until Justin coughs.

"Uh...sorry." I say softly.

"It's all right."

"So, Orsino...you comin' to my place tonight?"

"Woahh, what's going on there?" Viola asks teasingly.

"Shut up. So pizza and video games?" I ask.

"Most definitely. See you there, Orsino. You know the house, right?"

"Yup." Justin walks away leaving Viola and me alone.

"So..."

"Do you want me to drive you home, so you can change for your shopping trip?"

"Uh...sure." She says uncertainly.

We start walking towards the parking lot, when Viola calls for me.

"Duke?"

"Yeah." I turn around and she grabs me by the hands and stands up a little and puts her lips towards mines. We kiss for another minute until Viola pulls out.

* * *

**Trivia time!!**

**When Duke and the guys ask Sebastian (Viola) why he has tampons, who does Sebastian (Viola) say also uses tampons to stop nose bleeds?**

**Message me the answer or put it in a review!**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the story!**


	4. Surprise Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own She's The Man, but I ask the same question every week..don't we all?**

**This chapter is dedicated to: rofagana, Girlz-Rule, truelover, and GilbertDrone328!**

_Last time on Kickin' Love To The Curb:_

_We start walking towards the parking lot, when Viola calls for me._

_"Duke?"_

_"Yeah." I turn around and she grabs me by the hands and stands up a little and puts her lips towards mines. We kiss for another minute until Viola pulls out._

* * *

_Duke's POV:_

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Viola says regretfully.

"Uh...lets just go."

The car ride back to Viola's house was surprisingly silent...NOT. I wonder what she's thinking...what did the kiss mean to her? When we finally stop at her house, she quickly grabs her stuff, but remembers she can't make a run for it just yet.

"Viola, we need to talk." I say softly.

"About what?"

"You can't pretend nothing happened in the parking lot...you were the one that kissed me. I want at least an explanation."

"I don't know...I just had this feeling, it's not very friendly. But to be truthful, I don't know how I feel about you, Duke."

"That's all I needed to hear, I'll stick by you no matter what." What the heck? I'm gonna be her best friend forever and when she gets married to some dude, I'll be the bridesmaid...why, why did I have to say that?

"Thanks, Duke." She leans over and kisses me on the cheek before getting in her wheelchair.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow around six, okay?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Bye Vi."

"Bye."

If all this stuff happened in the parking lot, what is waiting for me at the dance?

* * *

_Viola's POV:_

Duke is coming in 30 minutes and I'm not ready...breathe in, breathe out. Ok, this is so not working...what if I look like a freak and he stands me up?

"Sit down, breathe, and no, he won't stand you up." Monique says sternly behind my back and I shriek.

"Mo, when did you come?"

"I was here 5 minutes ago in your room, but you were too busy mumbling what you were thinking to greet me."

"Oh..."

"So, you and Duke, huh? Sounds just like the old days."

"Not so much...I told him I wanted to be friends and then kissed him yesterday."

"You did what?"

"I kissed him."

"No, you're friends with him? Oh my gosh! Viola, you must be stupid to your emotions are something, you are totally in love with Duke still. And likewise for him."

"I know he still feels the same way, but I can't let him hurt me again."

"How do you know if you're not giving him a chance? Yes, I know getting hurts sucks, but you always learn something in the process."

"He said he'll stick by me no matter what."

"Liar...he's probably dying on the inside right now."

"That doesn't matter...I don't know how I feel about him and I don't want to lead him on."

"It seems to me you're putting up your guard...if you don't take your chances now, he might not be there with you forever. There are many other fishes in the sea."

"I don't know..."

"Why did you kiss him? What lead you to do that?"

"I don't know, it was just a spur of the moment thing. But it felt right, so right when I was with him again."

"Viola...see, you're still in love with him. Don't let this slip away, true love doesn't bump into you at the grocery store everyday."

"How did you hear about that?"

"Toby..."

"You guys talk?"

"We do a little more than talking now."

"No way! You guys are a couple?"

"Yup!"

"Wow, that's great!"

"Why aren't you guys going to the dance?"

"Ok, with you gone, I'll have the whole house to myself...and a hot boy over. Duh! Why did you even ask?" I start laughing when the doorbell rings. I wheel myself out to the front door and open the door to see a very hot Duke Orsino.

"Wow, Duke, you look uh..." I start to say, but can't remember. My mouth is open and he's still waiting for an answer.

"Viola? Are you still there?"

"Huh...oh yeah. You look very handsome."

"You look beautiful, Viola."

"Stop flattering me, Orsino. Let's get to the dance!" He starts laughing and leads me to his car.

When we get there, we see a couple of our old classmates and we chat for a little bit before heading in.

"Coach Hastings, who's the hot guy?" One of my players asks and I look up at Duke, who's turning 3 shades of red.

"He's my friend...Duke Orsino meet Fran."

"Duke Orsino?! No way! Coach Hastings, you know Duke Orsino? AHHHHHH!" She starts screaming and runs off.

"Wow...I've never had a high school girl scream over me, but it feels pretty good."

"Shut up...lets find our table."

Before we could get to our table, a slow song plays and Duke leads me to the dance floor.

"Duke, I can't dance."

"Yes, you can...c'mon!"

So we dance for a while until the student body announces they are raffling out prizes. I decide to confess...there's no time better than now, right?

"Duke, can we talk?"

"Yeah, lets head outside." He pushes me outside and stops in front of the field.

"Duke, about the kiss and the friends thing...I don't think it's gonna work out."

"You mean we can't be friends?"

"Yes...it's because I'm still in love with you. I just didn't want to admit it because you hurt me 4 years ago and I'm not holding a grudge against you or anything, but I'm still not over it."

"Viola...I didn't intentionally try to hurt you, it just happened."

"I know, but Monique talked some sense into me today. The kiss we had, it felt so right, that I couldn't deny one bit. But it also scares me, I'm leaping into the unknown...I'm still hurt after what you did to me and I don't know if I should take my chances or ignore them."

"Do what you think is right, Viola. I'm not pressuring you to anything." He kneels and looks up at me.

"Well, I know this is right." I say and lean in to him, kissing him with all the love I had in me. We both pull out for air and he smiles at me.

"I'm glad...because I don't think I could stand being your "friend" any longer." I chuckle and he takes my hands into his.

"Viola, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hmm...I don't know, there's this other guy who's also catching my attention in his suit."

"Oh...who is it?"

"I'm pretty sure you know him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's right here." And we both lean in this time to kiss until we heard the commotion taking place inside. Both of us rush in and see the person we thought was gone forever.

"ANDREW?!"

* * *

**Trivia time!!**

**What does Duke's leather jacket say on it? (Note: I do not own that brand, but he looks hot in that jacket!)**

**Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own She's The Man.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: girlz-rule! BTW the answer was Ducati (which I don't own, but it looked really good on Duke!)**

_Last Time on Kickin' Love To The Curb:_

_"Yeah, he's right here." And we both lean in this time to kiss until we heard the commotion taking place inside. Both of us rush in and see the person we thought was gone forever._

_"ANDREW?!"_

* * *

_Viola's POV:_

"No way...did he really punch Andrew?" Olivia asks in shock. Even on the phone, Olivia tends to be obvious with her emotions.

"Well, not punched literally, but he made him feel bad."

"Why didn't you try to stop it?"

"Maybe because I was also in this fight for some reason."

_Flashback_

_"ANDREW?!?!"_

_"Duke! Viola! Long time no see..."_

_"You got that right." Duke mutters under his breath._

_"Duke, just calm down. This is front of a lot of people...don't do anything to ruin your image." I say sternly._

_"So how have you been, Duke and Viola?"_

_"Get out of my face now. I can't believe you came back, jerk." Duke says aggressively._

_"Duke, act civil. I've been fine, Andrew...how have you been?"_

_"I've been fine.__"_

_"Where have you been?"  
_

_"Around the world...it's been a roller coaster these few years."_

_"You're probably wondering how I'm in this wheelchair, huh?"_

_"No." He says softly. "Viola, I know what happened...I'm sorry I wasn't there."_

_"No, don't blame yourself for that...don't. It's not your fault this all happened."_

_"No, he should blame himself for your accident. He was supposed to protect you." Duke says bitterly. "I can't believe you had the nerve to come back here. You're not welcomed here anymore."_

_"And why is that, Orsino?"_

_"Don't you even make me say it."_

_"Go ahead, we all know it's not true. Well not all of us exactly, only you don't know."_

_"Ok...what the heck is going on?" I ask irritated._

_"He slept with you, huh?" Duke asks coldly._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Did you and Andrew sleep together?" Now the crowd was crowding around our growing drama._

_"I don't know what you are even talking about, Duke."_

_"Exactly my point, me and Viola never slept with each other. Everybody knows that it was a rumor and you still hold this grudge against me for it. I never slept with her and I never started that rumor to build up my rep."_

_"Wait, is this why you stopped all contact with me after the game?"_

_"Viola..." Duke says quietly._

_"Answer the question." Now it was my turn for bitterness._

_"I don't have to give you a freakin' answer."_

_"Well, I don't see why I have to even answer your question." I say slyly._

_"So you slept with him?"_

_"I don't know, who do you trust? The student body or your best friend and girlfriend?"_

_"He's not my best friend anymore."_

_"Gosh, Duke, stop acting like a teenage girl. Viola and I never did anything together."_

_"I should believe the guy who left after this rumor started? Don't you think that made me a little suspicious?"_

_"I had to leave."_

_"Duke, just stop it now. Don't let your ignorance be the ruin of you."_

_"I'm leaving...Viola, take a ride home with Andrew...maybe he'll hit on you again or maybe you can actually sleep together again. Have fun!" He says sarcastically.  
_

_"Duke, stop being immature."_

_"Just go with him, I can't even stand looking at you right now."_

_With that, he stormed out and left all of us in shock or in mine and Andrew's case, fury._

_End of Flashback_

"He told you he couldn't stand looking at you?" Olivia asks.

"Hold on, Mo is on the other line...let me do a three way call."

"Hello ladies."

"What the heck? How did you do that, Mo?" I ask surprised.

"Ahh...I have the power of three way. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Ok, Mo...Duke told Viola he couldn't stand looking at her."

"What is wrong with him? What happened?"

"Ok...long story, short...Andrew came back and he and Duke got in a conversation, well more of a verbal fight. And then Duke asked me if Andrew and I slept with each other...which is ridiculous!"

"So has he called you to say sorry yet?" Olivia asked.

"No, knowing Duke...he'll probably let his ego get the best of him."

"I have a plan!" Monique shouts through the phone.

"What is it?"

"I'm planning to meet Toby this afternoon...I'll invite Duke and you'll invite Andrew. Olivia, you come with Sebastian. Gosh knows when he'll stop avoiding me." Olivia and I start laughing...Sebastian still avoids Monique till this day after all the things she did in high school.

"And how do you know this plan is going to work?" I ask.

"Because you and Andrew will pretend to flirt, making Duke jealous and realize how much he misses you. Typical scene from a movie."

"Fine...but now I'm gonna have to go call Andrew, so see you at Cesario's in the evening."

"Bye Vi."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Andrew, it's Viola."

"Hey Vi, what's up? Wild dance last night right?"

"Indeed...so I need your help with something."

"Ahh, why else would you call?" He says jokingly.

"Well, all of us are meeting at Cesario's tonight and Duke is going to be there. And he's still not talking to me, so can you pretend to flirt with me?"

"Woahh, slow down...pretend to flirt with you? I think last night was bad, this is way worse than bad."

"C'mon! Please...and if he punches you, I'll let you have Kia's number."

"Ooh...a very good compromise. But what happens if he doesn't punch me, can I still have the number?"

"Sure...she's been wondering where you've been for years. At least that's off my back."

"Well, then Hastings...we have a deal."

"Alright...Cesario's tonight. I'll see you there."

"Yes, you will." He says and hangs up.

* * *

"Hey guys!" I say as I get off my wheelchair and slide into our old booth.

"Vi!" Sebastian says. "Where have you been? We've missed you...I haven't seen you in like years."

"Ok, who let Sebastian drink early?"

"Might as well do it now than later when Olivia is going to put him into shape." Toby says cleverly.

"Hey!" Olivia shouts.

"Well, well...if it isn't your prince charming walking through the doors right now." Monique says diabolically.

"Hey guys." Duke says and looks up and sees me. "Ok, I'm leaving."

"Dude, what's wrong? Why won't you talk to my sister? She looks hot tonight, doesn't she?" Sebastian says drunkenly.

"Oh my gosh! Did he just call me hot? Toby, I'm gonna kill you." I say.

"Anyways, I'm leaving...I don't want to be in front of a cheater."

"Dude, just stay..." Toby pleads and gives a pout. Everyone starts laughing and Duke gives in and slides in the seat next to Sebastian.

Just then Andrew walks in and waves at me. I wave back and Duke turns to look at who I'm waving at. When I look at him, he looks like he's about to explode or on the verge of killing Andrew.

"Hey guys and gals! What's been up?" Andrew says trying to get rid of the awkward silence. There's only two seats left and one's next to Duke and the other is next to me. Andrew's never been a great person to make choices especially in this case. He chose to sit next to Duke, who is red in the face and ready to leave.

"Nothing much, Andrew..." Toby says, but trails off.

"So, Viola...you look hot tonight." He says charmingly. "Wanna come to my place later?" He says with a wink and I giggle. Everybody starts looking away and Duke is staring intently at Andrew and at me.

"So..." Olivia says trying to break the silence.

"Back away from my girl." Duke says threateningly.

"From what I remember, you left her last night all alone at the dance...and I think you kind of dumped her too."

"She's my girl."

"Well, she's nobody's girl. She can be with whoever she wants to be with."

"Yeah, Andrew's right...I'm nobody's girl. Duke, you left me yesterday...so I'm not your girl. Do you think I'll actually run back to you after what you said?"

"Viola..."

"No, I'm leaving...I don't even know why I even let you explain...you just give some barbaric answer."

"Viola, I didn't mean to say..."

"Goodbye Duke."

* * *

**Aww...sad ending for Duke and Viola, but I can say it will get better soon.**

**Trivia time!!**

**At the carnival, which ride does Viola use to change on (hint: it's not the jumper)?**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**


	6. When?

**Disclaimer: I don't own She's The Man...but Fran, crazy high school girl, is totally mines...LOL**

**This chapter is dedicated to: truelover and girlz-rule!**

_Last time on Kickin' Love To The Curb:_

_"Yeah, Andrew's right...I'm nobody's girl. Duke, you left me yesterday...so I'm not your girl. Do you think I'll actually run back to you after what you said?"_

_"Viola..."_

_"No, I'm leaving...I don't even know why I even let you explain...you just give some barbaric answer."_

_"Viola, I didn't mean to say..."_

_"Goodbye Duke."_

* * *

_Duke's POV:_

"I messed up, dude...BADLY!" I shout throughout the house.

"At least, we're leaving next week...so you don't have to see her again or at least for another year."

"Oh my gosh! I didn't even remember we were leaving next week, what do I do?"

"What do you mean what do you do?"

"I love her...I can't leave her like this."

"Maybe it's for the best."

"Okay, either you're an idiot for saying that or maybe you're right."

"I'm just saying maybe to just leave it the way it is..."

"What will she think?"

"It's over, she'll move on."

"But I don't want her too..."

"Duke, make up your mind...soccer or Viola?"

"I don't know..."

"Maybe this is the right time to let go...you've both been through a lot."

"I think I'm just going to let this go, I can't hurt her more than I hurt her now. It would just shatter me."

"Then we're set to leave next week, no looking back and regrets."

"Yes, what happened in the past will stay there."

"Ok, so lets go play some soccer...you're turning into a girl."

"You play soccer like a girl." I say slyly.

"Oh, bring the heat, Orsino!!! I know you can't take my heat...it's too hot, it'll burn you."

I rather be burned than leave Viola, but leaving her is what's best for the both of us right?

* * *

_Viola's POV:_

"I want him back...NOW!" I yell into the phone.

"Viola, it's only been two days...you need to show him you're strong and you don't need him to survive."

"Yeah, but I miss him."

"Ok, then just go talk to him...it's no big deal!"

"He's supposed to apologize."

"Now that's the attitude that will keep you single for life."

"Shut up!"

"Well, it's the truth. Plus you're killing everyone with your misery."

"It's all my fault, I had to listen to Mo...this is all gonna end bad. I'm gonna end up scarred again and I'm gonna hate myself for it. I can't take it, it's killing me!"

"Viola, stop acting like 14 year old girl! He's a guy, you're a girl. Guy and girl meet and fell in love. Fell in love, not fall in love or falling in love, but fell in love. Guy has to go all out to get girl back or he'll lose her forever. Guy always comes through and gets Girl back. And they are portrayed to live happily, so if Duke ruins the fairy tale ending...trust me, he's gonna get it! From me and all the little girls in the world."

"Olivia, way off subject."

"Sorry, but again...Duke has to come through or at least in my opinion, it's one or the other for him. Win-win or lose-lose."

"Well in my case, I'm going to lose-lose...want to put a wager on that bet?"

"You're not gonna lose, Viola. Even if he doesn't come through, you'll always win. He'll wake up every night because he dreams of you and what might have become you guys if he didn't let his stupid ego take over him."

"Olivia, you really know how to torture a guy when it comes down to the little things."

"How do you think I got Sebastian?" She asks and I start laughing.

"Well, I've got to go...so I'll talk to you later and tell Sebastian I said he looks hot." Now it's her turn to start laughing and we recall the drunkenness of Sebastian before we hung up. Not long after I put my phone down, the voice mail ringtone on my phone starts ringing.

_"At least, we're leaving next week...so you don't have to see her again or at least for another year."_

I hear Toby's voice through my phone and some static-like sounds until I hear Toby's voice again and finally Duke's voice.

_"Then we're set to leave next week, no looking back and regrets."_

_"Yes, what happened in the past will stay there."_

* * *

_Duke's POV:_

I laid on my bed, looking over the picture Viola and I recently took. How could I leave her like this? I keep telling myself it's for the best, but really is it? Am I just making it all worse? The doorbell suddenly rings and I run to the front door to find Viola outside.

"Viola?"

"When, Duke?"

"What?"

"When?" She screams at me.

"Viola, will you just calm down? What is going on?"

She starts crying and takes her phone out and throws it at me. The conversation I had with Toby earlier is playing loudly on her phone.

"Why? Do you hate me that much?"

"No, I never hated you. I love you so much, you don't even know."

"No, you never did."

"Viola, don't do this."

"When are you leaving?" She says dully.

"Next week, but..."

"Why didn't you tell me before? Did you want to get my hopes up and crush them?"

"Viola, will you let me explain? I am trying, but you always interrupt!"

"I'm sick and tired of your answers, they're not what I want to hear!"

"Well, you don't always get what you want."

"You're right, I wanted this relationship really bad...but obviously, I wanted it too much."

"No, that's where you're wrong. I wanted it as much as you wanted it. I was the one who wanted it first, you kept denying and all that crap. I stuck with you no matter what. Now that I'm leaving, you bail. You tell me who the bad guy is."

"Are you blaming me for this? Really? You thought I was sleeping with your best friend! You pushed me away and you say you wanted it as much as me, was that how you felt after that game 4 years ago? Two days ago at dinner? If you wanted this relationship that badly, you would've tried, Duke. But there's that key word: would've. Not did, but would have."

"You didn't push me away? Please, stop being so hypocritical, Viola."

"Yeah, I pushed you away, but as much as I pushed you away...I got even closer to you. I loved you."

"Let me guess, key word: loved, not love. We all know that's a bunch of crap, Viola."

"Is it?"

"You tell me."

"How about if I say this? I don't care what you do after I leave today, but just know, I'm done. I don't care if you stay or go, this is over. But just so you know, I don't give shit what you do. Leave for all I care!"

"Viola..."

"You can leave, no one is in the way. I'm giving you my consent, if that's what you want. You call me unsupportive, well guess what? Go ahead!"

"Viola, calm down!"

"Just go, leave me like you already did."

"You said you were over that. Why are you doing this, Viola?"

"Just go."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes, it's what's best and you can never deny what you are destined to do."

"We're meant to be together."

"That was all in the past starting now."

"You can't do this now when you were the one who began it all..."

"If I'm correct, you started this and I'm ending it."

* * *

**Ooh...**

**Trivia time!!**

**Who drives Viola (dressed as Sebastian) to Illyria on the first day?**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Sympathy

**Disclaimer: I don't own She's The Man...but Fran, crazy high school girl, is totally mines...LOL**

**This chapter is dedicated to: girlz-rule!**

_Last time on Kickin' Love To The Curb:_

_"Just go, leave me like you already did."_

_"You said you were over that. Why are you doing this, Viola?"_

_"Just go."_

_"Is that what you really want?"_

_"Yes, it's what's best and you can never deny what you are destined to do."_

_"We're meant to be together."_

_"That was all in the past starting now."_

_"You can't do this now when you were the one who began it all..."_

_"If I'm correct, you started this and I'm ending it."_

* * *

_Duke's POV:_

"Viola, please open the door. Please, we need to talk." I say desperately.

"Go home."

"Not until we talk."

"There is nothing to talk about, we are clear on everything."

"No, we're not. Just open the dang door, so we can talk."

"Why? You broke enough of my heart, why do you need to break it more?"

"C'mon, I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not enough. First, you blamed me for sleeping with your best friend. Second, I never did and you left me at the dance with no one. Third, you let your stupid ego get in the way of our relationship again. Fourth, you never told me you were leaving in a week."

"What can I do to fix this?"

"Nothing, I need my own time."

"How much do you need? I'm leaving next week and I would like to get this resolved before I leave."

"See...it always comes back to you. Have you ever thought of how I might feel? I bet you haven't...I should've listened to that part of me that told me to leave that day."

"You are the one who kissed me."

"Yeah, that was a total mistake."

"What are you saying? Our relationship was a mistake?"

"Yeah, I see you're still the old Duke, I really thought you changed."

"Ha! Like you haven't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your attitude is different. You've gotten weaker and everyone knows why."

"What are you saying, Duke?"

"Everybody just hangs out with you because you're in that wheelchair and they feel sorry for you. They would probably ditch you if you weren't in it because you're a major bitch. I don't know why I even fell for you again, probably because I felt sorry for you." I stand outside the door, waiting for her to respond, but there's only silence. The door opens and she holds a picture out. It was the picture we took at the dance. What is she going to do? In a blink of an eye, she rips the pictures to shred and throws them at me.

"If I'm such a bitch, then leave. You feel sorry for me, ha! I feel sorry for you, you're an ass and you can't help it. Yeah, you're right, everyone would ditch me if I weren't in this wheelchair. I'm so hopeless and stupid, I agree with everything you say. I'm not worthy of any of you. So, how about I do you all a favor? I'll just leave you guys alone." She says sarcastically.

"Vi..." I try to reach out to her, but she wheels backwards.

"Don't touch me! Don't even touch me after all you've said! Don't even speak to me! Leave! I never want to see your face again, jerk! Go now!"

"Viola, let me explain."

"No, I'm pretty sure you've made it so clear this time that even a kid would understand."

"I'm..."

"I'm what? You're sorry?" She starts laughing sarcastically. "Apology not accepted nor will it ever be."

"What is going down here?" Sebastian asks confused. "Olivia and I heard an earful of yelling down here."

"Tell him to leave. NOW." She says pointing at me.

"Why? He's my friend, he can stay as long as he likes."

"Really? Tell your friend I don't want to see him within 20 feet of me or I swear I'll call the police and get a restraining order. Tell him I hate him with every inch of my body and I don't know how I even loved him again after what he just said. Tell him. Go ahead, I want to watch this." She says with tears falling out of her eyes.

"Viola, calm down. Will you just tell me what is going on?" Sebastian asks calmly.

"You wanna know what's going on? Oh, let's see...well he's leaving next week and wasn't planning to tell me. He thought I was sleeping with his best friend, hmm...what else?"

"Viola, just please stop." I say softly.

"Stop? Why stop, when I can keep going? He told me everybody, including himself, felt sorry for me and that's why he was my boyfriend and that's why you guys hang out with me. Oh, lets see...the last thing he said was that I was a bitch. Well, is this bitchy enough for you, Duke?"

"Viola, please..."

"Answer me! She screams and Olivia runs down the stairs to see what is going on.

"Viola, what's with all the screaming?" Olivia asks worriedly.

"Nothing, nothing is going on."

"Duke, did you say all those things?" Sebastian asks.

"I'm done. I can't stay here, I'm leaving. Don't you guys even dare stop me because I have had enough! Just leave me alone." Viola says quietly and wheels off to her bedroom.

"Do you think she means it?" I ask.

"Duke, just leave...you've already caused your fair share of trouble today." Sebastian says sternly.

"Are you going to even try to stop her if she leaves?"

"No, we're not. She's grown enough to make her own decisions and we're not interfering."

"But..."

"Duke, please just leave."

* * *

**Trivia time!!**

**Who does Toby secretly like in the movie?**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	8. Proper Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own She's The Man, but Duke and Viola=cute couple :)**

**I did not forget about the trivia this time, to be honest...I'm a little too lazy to put it, so I'm just gonna wait till the next time. But I will have a new trivia question this chapter, so go ahead and answer! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Duke's POV:_

It's been a week since I last saw Viola.

No phone calls. No texts. No conversations.

_Flashback_

_"Everybody just hangs out with you because you're in that wheelchair and they feel sorry for you. They would probably ditch you if you weren't in it because you're a major bitch. I don't know why I even fell for you again, probably because I felt sorry for you." I stand outside the door, waiting for her to respond, but there's only silence. The door opens and she holds a picture out. It was the picture we took at the dance. What is she going to do? In a blink of an eye, she rips the pictures to shred and throws them at me._

_"If I'm such a bitch, then leave. You feel sorry for me, ha! I feel sorry for you, you're an ass and you can't help it. Yeah, you're right, everyone would ditch me if I weren't in this wheelchair. I'm so hopeless and stupid, I agree with everything you say. I'm not worthy of any of you. So, how about I do you all a favor? I'll just leave you guys alone." She says sarcastically._

_End of Flashback_

"Final call for boarding on Flight 125." The flight attendant yells through the intercom. "FINAL CALL!!!"

"Dude, let's go," Toby says quietly. "She's not coming…"

"Yeah, you're right…" I grab my stuff and head to the gates with Toby leading the way.

When the attendants are done checking our tickets, we head into the tunnel to our plane. This is it…no goodbyes; I'm leaving like this again. She doesn't deserve this, I need to say goodbye.

"Toby, I can't go on this plane without saying bye to her, not again."

"Our flight is leaving in 2 minutes, either you get on it or I swear I will leave without you."

"I'm sorry then, you're going on your own."

"What about the tour?"

"Screw it."

I run out of the tunnel, dodging through families and handbags. This time, I'll give her the proper goodbye…one last chance.

_Flashback_

_"Is that an ultimatum?"_

_"Depends on how you look at it..."_

_"So I'm taking that as a yes."_

_"Ok...then it is."_

_"So what now?"_

_"It's all or nothing."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

_Viola's POV:_

"Viola, you can't hide your feelings for long…" Olivia says, while I pack my stuff into boxes. Stupid Duke! He's such a jerk, gosh I wish I never met him again, stupid, stupid! Arghhhh!!!!!

"I can and I will, you can't make me show them."

"Viola, we all know you're still in love with him…we're not stupid."

"Way to be nice, Olivia…because that's what you are to me…a mean moral support."

"Oh, pshh…just stop and listen to yourself. Ridiculous is your new middle name."

"Why do you want me to stay so badly? I can't help around with anything."

"Viola, you are like my sister…why would I want you to move? I love you to death!"

"I'm not staying, period."

"Duke is leaving today, so you don't have to put up with this act."

"I'm still leaving, I don't give a crap what he does."

"Listen to yourself, you're acting ridiculous."

"And you're so nice…" I say sarcastically.

"Whatever, I'm leaving…just tell me when you go."

"Fine." She leaves and then comes back into the room, shutting the door loudly behind her.

"Well, on the other hand…I might stick around."

"Why?"

"You have a visitor." She opens the door and Duke walks in. He's breathing heavily and sweat is dropping from his forehead. He has never looked hotter than he does now…wait, I'm supposed to hate him…I think.

"Viola, we need to talk."

"Why?"

"If I leave, I'm gonna leave you with a proper goodbye."

"I don't think anything you say might change my mind."

"I don't care, I just need you to know how I feel before I leave."

"Fine, you have 5 minutes."

"Ok, Viola, I was at the airport and everything just came back down at me after the attendant called for last boarding…I was gonna get on that plane and leave, but I couldn't. I needed to say goodbye."

"So this is all for your benefit? It's always about you."

"No, it's not. This is about us. If I leave today without telling you how I feel, this is gonna eat me up. I love you. I know I can't take back anything I said, but it doesn't mean that's what I actually think. Yeah, it's a total guy thing that when you say something bad about us, then we have to respond. I didn't mean to blurt that out. I made a mistake and I'm accepting it, but we can't let this get in the way of us."

"There is no more us. What you said, you can't take it back and I'll never forget."

"I know…what I said is unforgivable, it sucks to know that. I can't imagine a life without you though, I don't care if we're best friends or lovers, and I want to be in your life. I want to hold you so bad, I want to kiss you so bad, and I want to be with you, it hurts because I know you hate my guts."

"Duke, just get out of my…" I say, but get cut off by his lips. His hands move to my waist and he starts kissing me hungrily. Oh, his lips are so soft and oh my gosh, I'm not responding! I put my arms around his neck and pull him in closer. He moves his lips to my neck and starts biting.

"Duke…" I say so quietly, it's almost like a whisper. He moves his mouth back to mines and we stay like that for another minute.

"I'm sorry." He whispers against my lips. "I love you…"

"Don't leave me, please. Just stay."

"I'm not going anywhere unless you plan to leave me."

"Huh?"

"The moving boxes."

"Oh, I'm not leaving if you're staying."

"I'm only staying if you are…"

"Then we're here to stay…so what do we do now?"

"That's a question for tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"I don't care what happens tomorrow, I just care about right now. You're with me and that's all that matters now."

* * *

**Trivia time!!**

**There is none, this is more of an opinion question!**

**What is your favorite part in the movie?**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	9. Three Confessions and a Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own She's The Man.  
**

**I'm gonna be updating less and less for the next two months. I have midterms in two weeks, so studying is my night job and due to some family issues, I'll be away from here for a while. I'll be back as soon as I can, which I hope is very soon. Have a great first month of the new year! Bye for now :)  
**

* * *

_A Week Later..._

_Viola's POV:_

"Vi, I swear...if I have to clean the wheel streaks on my kitchen floor again, I will call Duke for you and tell him your answer." Sebastian says through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, Vi...Sebastian is just...showing his inner housewife today." Olivia says with a comforting smile.

"No, I'm not...I've cleaned the same spots 5 times today, okay? One more streak and I will just paint our tiles brown and black."

"You can't paint your tiles..." I say calmly.

"And you can't get the courage to talk to him."

"Shh...he might hear you."

"I don't care, I'm pretty sure he hears me all the way from the guestroom cleaning."

"But I don't want him to hear, I haven't even thought of an answer."

"What?" Sebastian laughs sarcastically and gives me a questionable look. "You mean when you were pacing back and forth on _my_ tiles, you weren't thinking of an answer?"

"No...well, yes. I don't know, pacing around makes me think better?"

"Does my suffering also make you feel better?"

"He said he'll wait for my answer no matter how long it'll take."

"It's been a week and I've almost lost it with cleaning."

"Olivia, tell him! It's a girl thing."

"What girl thing?"

"Guys have their own things and us girls do too."

"Just tell him you like him already!" Sebastian yells and quickly covers his mouth after.

"You idiot, I'm gonna kill you now, Sebastian." I wheel over to him and use my arms to swing at him.

"Oww...Viola, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it out loud."

"You know he's living in the same house, right? He just heard what you said, genius!"

"Well, it's technically your fault for not saying anything first."

"Thanks for making the first move in my love life, bro! I really appreciate it, how about telling him I want to be with him?" I say furiously until I realize what I just said. "Oh my gosh!" My hands are now in my face and I can hear Sebastian laughing near me.

"Nice, sis." He says through his giggles.

"Shut up! You just made her say something she wasn't supposed to say out loud! Their kiss knocked almost all the oxygen out of her, ok? During that time, she thought she wanted to be with him, but she was still scared. So she told him she didn't want to lead him on and that as soon as she knew how she felt, she would talk to him again."

"OLIVIA!" I shout. "Why did you just say all of that out loud?"

"I did what?" She looks on confused until she finally figures out what she just said. "Oh, I'm sorry, Viola."

"Great...three confessions all thanks to Sebastian! He's probably heard us all."

"I sure did. It's hard not to hear all of you when the house is already quiet, with your voices, the house was rowdy for a while." Someone says from behind and I turn around to see Duke smiling at me. I feel my face heating up.

"Is it hot in here or what?" I say, trying to break the silence.

"Viola, are you okay?"

"Uh...I'm fine. Did you really hear everything?"

"I think you already know the answer." I giggle nervously and look away.

"Did you not want me to hear or something?"

"I don't know."

"Can I just ask you one question?"

"Sure."

"Were all the things the three of you confessed really true?"

What do I tell him? Yes? No? He does deserve the answer...maybe I should test him first before telling him the truth?

"About all the things you said before you left, do you actually think that about me?"

"I thought I was asking the questions."

"What if I said your answer might be affecting my answer?"

"I would be lying if I said that's what I really think of you. Of course I don't think that way of you, I would never. Even if you broke my heart or hurt me in any way...I'd never think that way of you. Viola, you don't know this, but I know when you're telling me the truth or not. You think I'm so gullible to believe your lies, but it's hard to believe something that's not true."

"I don't get why would you even say that last statement about me lying or telling the truth..."

"Even if you don't tell me the real message hidden under those confessions, I think I already got them by looking at you. I know everything said today was the truth or else you wouldn't be freaking out wondering if I know what you said."

"What if I'm lying and don't want you to get the wrong idea?"

"What if I said I don't care if those were lies or truths? Just as long as those words were coming out of your mouth."

"Huh?"

Duke bends down and leans over to me. He looks like he's about to kiss me...what do I do? Do I kiss him back? I close my eyes, waiting for his lips to touch mines. How much more time until he finally reaches my lips? Why do I care so much? 30 seconds...20 seconds...10 seconds...he has to be close now, right? I feel his breath near my ear instead. I must've looked like an idiot, waiting for something like that.

"I don't care if you were lying to me just now. As long as I hear those words coming out of your mouth, I feel content." He whispers softly.

"But why? I didn't tell you anything."

"You told me enough to put this goofy grin on my face."

"So what now?"

"You tell me. You're making the calls, right?"

"I...I..." I can't seem to finish my sentence. And with the look on Duke's face, this was his plan all along. "What are you planning?"

"You would like to know, wouldn't you, Hastings?"

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. Soap Opera Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's The Man. And I also do not own the Hulk hahhaha  
**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**

* * *

**_Viola's POV:_

"So how was everybody's day at work?" I ask, trying to get rid of the silence at the dinner table. I hear a couple of mumbles and again, silence. "I'll tell you how my day went then."

"Viola...c'mon, if we don't want to talk about our day, do you think we want to hear yours?" Sebastian says tiredly.

"Yes."

"Why do I even ask you questions like that when I already know your answer?"

"See...you're asking me again."

"Fine, tell your freakin' story!"

"Well, I walked in and out of the house. I saw this really hot guy and he asked me on a date and I said yes. Ooh and I found out my girls are going to regionals! How exciting, right?" Everybody looks at me then to Duke. "What did I say?"

"Congrats on regionals, Vi!" Olivia says.

"Vi, what's this about this hot guy?"

"Sebastian, stop playing the role of the father because even dad can play it better than you."

"I want to know about this hot guy." Duke says quietly.

"Well, you know...he's a new teacher at Illyria. And he also loves soccer, we're going to a soccer game for our date."

"Really? What team does he root for?"

"Duke, why do you need to know? You're so nosy! Ugh!" I yell and wheel away to my room.

That's great...I just told the guy I liked that I had a date with another guy when I don't.

I live one heck of a soap opera life.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do? I don't have a date and there's only one new teacher at Illyria, but he hasn't started working yet."

"Wait, who's the new teacher? Maybe I might know him."

"You do, Olivia. It's Justin."

"What? I thought he was assistant coaching with Dinklage."

"Yeah, he's gonna keep coaching, but he's teaching math now."

"He got a degree in math?"

"Geometry, to be exact."

"Ewww!!"

"Not the point, Olivia! Not the point! What am I gonna do? Ask Justin out?"

"Ask him for one little favor."

"Little...but the favor thing does work since he owes me a lot of money because he's too cheap to buy drinks with his money."

"Well, then CALL him!"

* * *

"Justin, I need a favor."

"Did your mom not teach you to say hello, Viola?"

"Hi Justin, I need a favor."

"What is it? I need to get my curriculum ready for my first day."

"Pretend to go out with me."

"What?!"

"I told Duke I had a date with a hot guy, who is a new teacher at Illyria and is a soccer fan."

"And...your point is?"

"You're the perfect match for that description."

"I'm flattered...you think I'm hot!"

"JUSTIN!"

"Fine, fine I'll pretend to be your date."

"Good...we have a date tomorrow at 6:30. Pick me up at my house, got it?"

"Gosh, you already act like my wife even if we're pretending!"

"Should I remind you that you owe me for all the times you "borrowed" my money to get drinks for your dates?"

"Please don't remind me."

"If you don't play the role well, then I'll have to bring it up."

"Why are you even doing this if you like Duke?"

"I'm a girl, he's a guy. I like him, he likes me. Simple, right?"

"No."

"Good, you understand...it's all about making him jealous."

"So what if Duke turns into the Hulk because he's jealous?"

"Then I'll be happy and he'll be too."

"Huh?"

Jealous Duke and scheming me...this is gonna be one interesting plot line for our soap opera love life!

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Updates will be sooner, so :)**

**LOL**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**


	11. Date Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own She's The Man...sadly! **

**Hey everyone! Guess who's back? I'll be updating the other stories this weekend and throughout the summer, continue reading if you don't feel bothered by my erratic updates LOL :) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Viola's POV:_

6:31. Where the heck is Justin? Gosh, I swear if he's late...I'm-

"Viola, he's only a minute late." Olivia says. "He'll be here, there was a messy traffic jam on the freeway. He called and told me to calm you down. Seems he isn't as shallow as you say." She smiles teasingly and I sigh.

"Where is Duke?"

"He's around..."

"Care to be more specific?"

"In the living room. He's just staring at the TV and it kind of scares me because either he's really bummed or he doesn't know how to work a television."

"Perfect. I knew my plan would work. I'm awesome, aren't I?"

Olivia was about to answer, but there was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Viola...I just wanted to say have fun on your date. I bet he's a great guy." Duke says with a sad smile.

"Umm...I'm going to go make a sandwich for Sebastian, you two...just stay put." Olivia quickly says and heads out of the room.

"Thanks, you didn't have to say that. I know it might be hard for you since we have a history together."

"I just wanted to show you I'll support you no matter what. If I can't be with you, I want to be a part of your life."

"Thank you for understanding and I'm sorry if you're going through any pain. I just-" I was about to continue, but he cuts me off with a smile and nod.

"So who is this lucky guy?"

"Oh, you know. He's my kind of guy."

"Great description, Viola. Now, tell me who he really is."

"I'm pretty sure you know him already."

"Huh?"

Just then I hear a knock on the front door. I look at Duke and he's still smiling. Gosh, how can I do this to such a good guy?

"Guess that's my date."

"I guess so...I'll take you out there."

He wheels me out of my room to the front door. I was going to reach for the door, but he grabs the doorknob before me.

And there was my date. His enemy. This must be deja vu or something because I remember being in the middle of them during our high school days. I look up and smile at Justin and I look back at Duke. Well, he's got a smile...that's turned upside down.

"Hey Viola, ready to go?" Justin asks happily.

"So this is your date, Viola? Drayton, I thought you guys were over."

"We aren't over till the hot lady says so."

"Why don't you just keep your mouth shut throughout the whole date? And don't ever refer to Viola as that, got it?"

"I never knew you still had lingering feelings for her...or else I would've never asked her. But I think she and I will see more of each other after today."

"I live here, so we see each other everyday. Jealous, Drayton? I still have something you don't."

"Wrong. I'm elated because now I have something you don't. You snooze, you lose, right? Didn't Dinklage teach you that, captain?"

"Viola isn't yours."

"And who are you to say that?"

"Guys, stop! That was high school drama, we are adults. Duke, I'm going to go. Tell Sebastian and Olivia to keep the door open for me."

"Okay." He says quietly.

"Bye!" I yell out before leaving with Justin.

This is going to be an interesting night...

* * *

_An hour later..._

"Justin, where are we going?" I ask curiously.

"You didn't think I was just taking you around town and bringing you back, right?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought."

"For your information, I'm taking you on a date."

"This isn't awkward, right?" Ugh. Stupid! Why would I ask a question like that?

He stops the car in front of a metal railing. I look around the car and see a picnic basket and a blanket.

"Look outside, Vi."

Wow. Wow. The scenery is beautiful, breathtaking, amazing, and...looks rather familiar. It feels like I've already been here...with Duke? Justin? The team?

"Have we been here before, Justin?"

"Yes, I can't believe you don't remember. We had our first date here and remember you almost fell off the railing?"

Oh yeah...I blame the first date jitters. Luckily, Justin was there to grab me before I fell to my death.

"The scenery here is still stunning. I can't believe you even remembered!"

"I'm not that superficial!"

We both laughed and set up for the picnic outside.

"Gosh, Justin! This pie is killer! Did you buy it?"

"Why do you always underestimate me, Vi?"

"I don't know...maybe it's because you were never good at anything, but soccer."

"Not true. I am also good at geometry. And if you stuck around longer, you would know that I love baking."

Baking and Justin? I start laughing, while he turns away with a bright red face.

"Vi...have you ever wondered what would've happened if we didn't break up?"

"Illyria and Duke wouldn't have happened."

"Do you love him?"

"I wish I could say yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Why are you asking me all of this?"

"I'm curious?"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Okay, but I'm not a cat. Just answer my question."

"I love you?"

"Then it's okay if I do this, right?"

"Do what? Are you drunk? Please tell me you did not go for cocktail hour before our date."

He shakes his head and chuckles. He pulls me in closer so that his lips are almost touching mines.

The distance between our lips are getting shorter by the second... 3mm. 2mm. 1mm.

Zero and our lips are touching.

All the passion and love kept in have finally taken over our emotions and body.

Justin and Viola sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

K-I-S-S-I-N-G = T-R-O-U-B-L-E ?

* * *

**Sorry, for the very, very, very, very long time I didn't update :)**

**Summertime is here and I'm going to be updating like before, or I would hope I did...LOL **

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
